


Three Times Will and Tunny Hide from the World

by SarahJeanne



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne





	Three Times Will and Tunny Hide from the World

1.

Once they've pulled the cushions off the couch and set them up in a perimeter with the rearranged furniture, the only thing the fort needs to be complete is a roof. They whisper furiously to plan their move, and then Tunny keeps an eye on Will's mom, ensuring she stays busy in the kitchen, while Will goes upstairs and takes the quilt off her bed.

It's the prefect size, once they push their walls a little closer together. "Shit," Will whispers loudly when he scraps a chair along the wall and leaves a brown mark behind. Tunny laughs hysterically.

"Shut up!" Will punches him in the arm.

"Ow." Tunny scowls at Will.

"Will, Tunny, dinner's ready," Will's mom calls from the kitchen, interrupting the fight that was about to start.

They scramble to get inside the fort and sit, breathing heavy, while they wait.

They hear her footsteps coming into the living room. Tunny laughs again. "Shhh." Will claps a hand over Tunny's mouth.

"This is quite impressive," Will's mom says, and the boys grin at each other. "Hello?" she calls when they don't appear.

Will hold up his fingers and counts down. The jump out when he gets to zero, yelling "Boo!"

Will's mom jumps. "You scared me," she says.

Will and Tunny jump and high-five.

"Okay, if you promise to clean all of this up before Tunny goes home, you can have dinner in the fort."

"We promise, we promise." Will jumps up and down. Tunny puts on his best solemn face and crosses his heart.

She motions to the kitchen with her head. "Go serve yourselves."

Tunny and Will run into the kitchen and load up their plates with hot dogs and mac and cheese. When they get back into the living room, Will's mom has spread out a vinyl tablecloth on the floor of their fort.

They crawl inside and pull the couch-cushion door closed behind them. They eat their dinner, safely entrenched.

 

2.

Heather shoves at Will's shoulder. "Wake up."

Will groans and looks at her through half-closed eyes. "Whassit?" he slurs.

"Oh for fuck's sake. When was the last time you weren't drunk, Will? You're supposed to come with me to the doctor today. Remember?"

Will grunts and rolls over, pulling the covers over his head as he does.

"Jesus Christ. What do you expect me to do when I get too big to fit behind the wheel, huh? Eventually you're going to have to--"

"--get the fuck out of bed!"

Johnny's yelling again. Tunny shoves his face further into the pillow in an attempt to drown him out until he wears himself out. He can barely hear the words anymore, not from the TV, not from Johnny. It's all just noise. Like he's listening to everything under water.

It's not that he doesn't want to get out of bed--he just can't. There's this huge weight pushing him down into the mattress that he doesn't know how to fight his way out from under.

He reaches behind him and pulls the sheets over his head as the door clicks shut behind Johnny.

3.

The Venetian blinds are open, but not up, leaving stripes of light across Will's chest that Tunny follows with his tongue. Tunny rolls so he's lying with his cheek on Will's chest, perpendicular to Will. His foot dangles off the right side of the bed and his leg is sticking out from under the sheet. He arches his back.

Will's hand clamps on his arm. "Trying to get away?"

Tunny smiles at him. "No, just stretching. It's cold out here though."

The ancient air conditioner is straining to overcome the Midwest summer heat in an attic apartment, but it still causes a chill against sex sweaty skin.

"Then get the fuck back in here." Will manhandles Tunny over to the other side of the bed and pulls the sheet up to his neck. "Better?"

"Much," Tunny mumbles, catching Will's mouth with his own. The kiss turns dirty fast.

Tunny puts his hand on Will chest and pulls back. "I think we were supposed to meet Johnny fifteen minutes ago."

"He's always late," Will says, trying to pull Tunny back to him.

"Fair enough," Tunny says, and lets himself be pulled, as they bring the sheet over their heads, just the two of them.


End file.
